The Tragedy of Zelda
by RamenNoodlesX
Summary: Ganandorf has won the battle...he leaves the castle in ruins and departs to relinquish in his victory. Leaving our heroes Zelda and Link in their final moments together...a tragedy to the world. A tragedy for life...a tragedy...of Zelda. A three chapter story!
1. The Tragedy Unfolds

******Heyoh! This is just a random one shot I felt like writing for Zelda/Link :D! I may write a series if people request it. It would be based around events in this story though not entirely or not at all. Probably something to do with epicness and Link with Zelda! Hope you enjoy :D! Leave a review!**

Shaking. Crumbling, the walls all around us. These castle walls won't hold out for much longer...just like this fire I made to keep us warm and show what little light it can in this dark room. All the exits are caved in, with no hope for escape. Our space is limited with debris everywhere. Its not fair...its just not fair! Why of all places must this be our end..? Why must evil win of all times? Just when...we decided to-

Pouring rain. I could hear it outside despite being so deep inside this castle. Water leaked from the cracks of the wall onto the floor. If we stayed here long enough the water could surely flood the room before the castle crumbled onto us. My dress was soaked, and it was torn. Clothes ripped and shredded during the fight between us and Ganondorf...

I look down, slowly to the battered green hero I grew to love over the years. Gaping wounds in his chest, dripping in blood. Just barely alive due to my constant healing magic. I desperately try to close his wound. One eye sliced and forced close, and the other barely open looking up at me. He coughs up the occasional bits of blood as he lies before my knees. My hero...Link. The only person who truly understood everything about me, and did everything I asked without a word. Going along with my selfish wishes, all of my selfish wishes. How many times before has this happened? How many different versions of me had to see this sight? To see the one they truly love DIE right before their eyes!?

It wasn't fair. Life...isn't fair! I think back to everything we shared, everything we have done. I see it all right before my eyes, the eyes of every Zelda. Traveling the sky, the ocean, different kinds of lands! Riding on a horse through the forests. Oh the forests you would take me to for a walk and secretly surprise me somehow. Like how you surprised me the first time...with our first kiss...and I see now all the things I have made you done. You always said yes. No matter which you it was Link. You fought, you fought for your people and friends and family. But deep down...it was all for me wasn't it? You loved me. And I wish I could tell you that this Zelda, and every other Zelda loved every link there ever was.

My face felt cool, with water coming down. My face was seemingly drenched in water. My body was numb, and cold. It was a chilling kind of cold that froze not only your body but your soul. This is what death must feel like. But...I felt something warm touch my face. A hand. A hand from my hero placed on my cheek as I looked down to see him just barely making a smile with his eyes closed letting me know everything is okay.

"Oh Link...i'm so sorry...i'm so sorry.. this...this is all my fault! Triforce of wisdom...the wisest in all the land of Hyrule! Yet i'm too stupid to see such obvious things in front of me...why did you take that hit for me Link? You would still be able to live and breathe. You deserve happiness much more than I do! All I do is make you do the things I cannot do..."

"No..."

He coughed as he tried to speak.

"Don't push yourself Link! You're too hurt and-"

He raised his hand off my face to hush me. And opened his eye, and began to move his mouth slowly. Fumbling over his words trying to speak.

"Princess...Zelda...don't blame yourself...I am at fault here. I could not protect you this time. I'm hopeless. I was able to save you but costed the life of so many others...how...how? How am I still alive? I don't deserve to still see...my angel here in this world do I? Hmm...maybe I do...because right now my angel is crying right before my eyes...I gotta try..and make her smile..."

Crying? I touched my face to see that I was in fact crying. It wasn't water that dropped down to my face. It was my own tears at the sight of my hero. With his hand he wiped away my tears and rested his hand on my face. I smiled, he is still so sweet. And I put my hand on his and held it closer to my face.

"Why...shouldn't I be the one to blame here?"

"Because...I am the hero. I'm supposed to save the day. You're the princess. You're supposed to make sure... I do save the day haha."

He coughed up more blood as he tried to muster a laugh.

"Sorry...I am trying to be cool...but..."

He stopped speaking. Getting quieter and quieter. The tone in his voice losing its pitch more and more.

"Link? Link? Link no please don't go! I don't want to be alone! There is so many things I want to do...so many things I want to see...all of them with you! You taught me so much...and...and..."

The words this Zelda hasn't said yet...I couldn't say...because I know it would hurt too much to say it. I didn't know how to say them...

"Zelda...go...get out of here...be safe.."

"No! I can't leave you! I don't want to leave you! Not now!"

"You have to...and you know why you must. The people need their princess...and...so does...our son..."

He reached out for my belly with his hand and I helped him to put his hand there. Holding it there. Tears coming down harder than the rain as I looked at Link's battered face.

"Hey Son...its daddy here. Daddy is...going to have to go away for awhile. You won't...ever get to see your dad but I want you to know your dad loves you and your mother very much. I wish I didn't...have...to go. But your dad wasn't the best hero the world has known... But I tried my best right...I made sure your mother can get away and take care of you. So one day...you can take good care of her. Like a good boy should...you're the man of the house...well kingdom now...grow up...strong my boy..."

His hand fell slowly off my belly and onto the ground. His eyes slowly began to close as I moved my body closer to his where our faces are near together and cried more and more. Tears dropping to his face.

We were planning to get married after announcing my pregnancy and we were going to change this world for better so our son can grow up in a peaceful Hyrule. With his mom...and dad.

"Link...why did you...why did you fall in love with me?"

"Because...of that precious smile you always gave me...it was a smile I would do anything for...to anything to see...I loved that smile...and that little girl who first showed me it...who grew into being the princess she is today. My wife, who still smiles with such happiness. Everyone loves her smile...there isn't anyone who wouldn't. It brings them happiness...but i'm selfish despite...being a hero. I wanted that smile all for myself...it was the most beautiful thing I have ever...seen in my life...it was my light...my strength...my purpose for living in this world..."

I closed my eyes and used my healing magic to cover up his wound, sealing it and preventing blood loss. Though it was too late for my healing to do anything, he was bleeding out long before. And Ganondorf's sword and magic combination is far superior to my magic. All I can do is ease the pain...his pain he has felt so many times before. I rested my hand on his chest gently and cried. That's all i could do was cry, cry, and cry. Perhaps it was my tears that cause the Heavens to rain. For my failures, for letting this world lose such an important person...

"Zelda...could you...do me one last favor...?"

"Y-yes...Link?"

"Could you...sing for me...one last time? With a smile...perhaps...?"

He smiled at me. His first ever selfish request of me. His first request for me to do anything for him. My heart had no reason to say no.

"Yes...Yes of course Link..."

I cleared my throat looked up. I didn't have the courage to sing...a final song...for in my heart I thought there would be many...but i reached out for his hand anyway and put it on my chest...right above my heart. I felt braver now...knowing that he was giving me this courage. The words began to flow from my mouth, his favorite song. A song he heard only once before, a song that was meant to surprise him when I was practicing it for our wedding ,but he grew to love it so much after hearing it by accident, it was a tradition for me to sing it wherever we may go in my head to make sure I knew it. I hold back my tears, and sing.

___Oh this world feels so wonderful,  
I never felt beautiful.  
Until he came into my life,  
told me he wants to make me his wife.  
And won't take no for an answer and grabbed me by the hand...we danced...  
I cry,  
at every single goodbye.  
I smile,  
every time I know you'll stick around for a while.  
You're my entire world,  
you can do anything.  
You promise to do anything,  
for this selfish me.  
Even though this not what you see.  
You say all you can see is beauty.  
Hidden by salty tears,  
created by all of my fears.  
But alas...you make me forget it all.  
Even if I start to...ball.  
My life has never been so great,  
never so happy...and I know this might sound sappy...but Link...I...Love...you..._

___"_I...love...you...tooo...Zelda..."

The words I didn't know how to say...he made me say them anyway...I love you.

His hand went limp, and it felt so cold. I didn't want to open my eyes. Because I knew what I would see. And though now I felt the courage he has given me...as I open my eyes and look at our hands. A faint glow from our pieces of the Triforce. He has given me part of his courage...his strength. I look at his face, his eyes closed and hand over his chest. A smile...a beautiful smile...looking up at me. I lean over, and give him my last kiss. A departing gift for him to take with him to the next world. I stand up, legs shaking. Struggling to walk forward...I must use the last of my magic to try teleport myself out of here...shame...only enough for one of us...but he wants it to be me...I couldn't tell him..because I already heard his answer..."Go"...

His words left unspoken but still heard.

"Go Zelda. Live. Be Strong. Always smile...the world won't look beautiful to me from up here...if you're not smiling...my angel."

I crash down to the floor on my knees and let out all the tears I tried to keep back as I scream the name of the one I love more than anything in this world...

"Link!"

This...is my tragedy...

******Well I hope you enjoyed that short(or long) chapter for the Legend of Zelda! Now you can check out the conclusion next chapter. But if not, I hope you really did enjoy it and maybe shed a tear or two! Thanks for reading!**


	2. The Legend's downfall

**That's right. The Tragedy of Zelda. Part two, conclusion to the one-shot in the first chapter. I decided to really give an ending to Zelda's story. Hope you enjoy!**

**Summary if you forgot! Zelda and Link failed to stop Ganondorf this time and Hyrule is lost. A near dead Link and beat up Zelda share their final moments in a ruined castle before Link passes away. Giving his courage to Zelda for her to escape on her own, bearing the life of their son. In her hands. And the future of the kingdom.**

Gone. Everything I know and love. Is gone. The person I have loved more than anything in the whole world is gone. And the place we call home...is gone. Trembling, crashing. Everything around me. I struggle to get through the dying kingdom as Ganandorf's army crushes and destroys everything. Killing everybody, some women raped before being killed. Children being forced to kill their own parents. They look to me and stop me as I walk some do. Asking me what are we going to do? Where is their hero? And I look at them with tears in my eyes, sadness weighing down on my heart, and I just tell them the truth.

"There is no hero...anymore...the kingdom...is lost..." I say as I brush my people aside for there is nothing I can do for them but tell them to run. Run anywhere they can. For I am not their hero, I am their princess. Their princess who failed them. Who is not fit to rule. I struggle onward through the streets, avoiding the many monsters that lurk around and kill more of my people. It is hard to watch, I can't bear it any longer. Could even Link...defeat this many? "Yes...yes," I thought to myself. He could. Because he is the one who could do anything.

I make my way out the kingdom, and collapse to the ground on a hill just outside the kingdom's borders. This hill brought back memories to me. A quiet spot where me and Link could go to, just the two of us. I crawled up against a tree and sat there looking back at the burning kingdom I abandoned. I haven't stopped crying. The tears own't stop. Oh god why must this happen? Can anybody hear my prayers? Anybody at all?

Up against this tree, it feels peaceful. Like this is the only safe part in the entire world now. I think back to the all the times we shared.

"Zelda! Look over here!" He ran up the hill and looked over.

"Slow down Link, haha. I can't run as fast as you!" I followed him up the hill and saw the kingdom.

"We can see the whole kingdom from up here Zel! I'm king of the world!" Link exclaimed with his arms up in the air!

"Umm, were not married yet Link!" I teased kissing him on the cheek. He always got shy when I kissed him, he was so cute.

"O-oh...right...marriage...family...commitment...d efinitely harder than fighting giant spiders." Link fell on his back sighing.

"Oh baby." I said in a mocking voice. "You make it sound like you don't want to marry me!" I turned away from him, teasing him with my figure.

"Well...I will admit. You are getting rounder all around..." Link stared at me

"Ah! Link! I'm really conscious about my figure! Its weird getting fat like this Link!" I could never tease him if he was always the better one at it. He knew me so well, he knew how to make me smile and laugh. What not to do to make me cry or mad...though he makes me ma don purpose. He never wanted to make me cry.

"Hey! You're the one shaking what you got at me!" Link protested.

"Mmm! You're so mean Link!" I pouted.

"Sigh, i'm sorry Zel. Though now that we can see all our past selves's memories and experiences. A few Links would like to complain about your cold attitude then quick change to being kind. I hope somebody makes a term for that." Link joked.

"Will you continue to persist in bullying me Link? I looked at him with a stern face.

"Hmm...maybe. Like...right now!" Link pulled on Zelda's dress making her fall into his arms gently.

"Ah! No Link! Let me go!" I struggled to get free from him.

"Nope! I don't think so! I kinda like my chubby princess!" Link joked holding onto me tightly.

"Ahh! No fair!" I pouted and looked him in the eyes.

"I love you Zelda. I promise to be a good father to our child." I was let loose to lie on his side. He rubbed my tummy, pulled up dress and kissed it. He kissed me all over. We spent the whole day there. Just being in love, I remember waking up on that hill...my dress and underwear lying on top of me. Link was too lazy to dress me up when I was a sleep again. Or he just enjoyed the view. I remember seeing him standing there talking to himself.

"...Father huh? No more being a hero? I have to be courageous, definitely if I am going to be with Zelda for the rest of my life."

I wanted to smack him for that comment but he went on to say.

"I love her. And I will do anything for her...I will die...to protect my princess. My wife. My child. And this kingdom...that okay with you Zel?" He looked back at me who quickly covered up under my dress.

"H-how do you always know?" I asked him embarrassed.

"Because I know you. You wake up exactly this time every day just to see the sun. For me I always try to wake up earlier than you, I get to see something even better." He winked at me. I hate when he teases me. But my face turned red and I couldn't help but look at him. I love him.

He reached out for me to get up.

"L-let me get dressed first!" I pulled away from him in embarrassment.

"Oh, that's no fun. I like you like this. The ol natural look works perfectly."

"No! Link!" I yelled at him as he got closer still holding out his arm.

"Either you grab my arm, and hug mm, Or i'm coming in under there...on second thought lets go with that." Link smirked teasing me.

"Fine! But i'm covering myself up! You seen enough of me for one day!" I reached for his hand covering myself with my dress and the last thing I remember from that day was his words.

"I love you Zelda"

And my dream ends with me reaching out for a hand that is no longer there. I look at my hand, that is longing for someone to grab it. U wanted to be taken away by that dream and stay there forever. I didn't want to come back to this nightmare. This horrible world. A world...without him. I put a hand on belly, I think about the child I bear. Living. I have to keep moving. I must survive. One day, I know who this child will be...just like his father. A hero. He will save this land from Ganondorf.

I stood up hurting in my body. My wounds opening, my body is killing me. But my heart is killing me more. It hurt so bad, it hurt more than anything. But I couldn't help but think my heart is hurting so much more. I fall to the ground again, barely able to move. And something...happened...perhaps...I was dying. Yes...this had to be it. My wounds were more severe than I thought. I guess...i'm not that strong...or powerful.

"Move Zelda! Keep moving forward. You can do this, I believe in you my love."

I looked to my back, thinking I heard...Link. He was no where in sight. I really am dying.

"No you're not."

I look in front of me and there he is standing. Looking at me with that smile I loved. This couldn't be real. He's...not really here is he.

"Are you...r-real? Link?" I reached out for him but my hand goes right through him. Just a delusion. I wish my body wouldn't play tricks on me.

"I'm as real as I can get Zel. I'm here and i'm not here." Link crouched down in front of me and looked at me with a sad look. The look I grown to know means he is sorry but doesn't want me to feel bad. I don't care if this real or not, I want to enjoy this as it lasts.

"W-why...w-what are you doing here Link?" I asked him forcing myself to sit up.

"H-hey don't force yourself!" He tried to reach out to help me went through me.

"Heh, life really does know how to beat up a girl doesn't it? Torturing me like this because i'm so weak..." I am weak. Pathetic. Why am I like this?

"Zel, stop it..."

"No! No Link! Look at me! Look at the kingdom! Look at everything! It's all gone, you're gone...hope...is gone! I'm supposed to be the princess haha...lead the people of Hyrule. And you're the hero, you save the kingdom every time! What can I...do? Tell me Link! Tell me what can I do?"

"Live. Live Zelda! That's what you can do. That's what I want you to do. That's what you need to do. You're not safe yet, go to the minish. You will be safe with therm. They'll shrink you down and hide you for sure...you gotta get out of here Zelda."

"No...no...I can't. I'm not...strong like you. I'm not...a hero Link." I looked away from him. I couldn't do this. I can't do this.

"Zelda. Look at me." I complied to his words. "Do you remember this hill? What I said to you?"

I just shook my head, I could no longer speak. The words have left me. I have nothing left to say. Even though there is so much I want to say.

"I told you. I would always protect you. I would be a good father. I would take of the mother, and protect my son. But here I am, dead."

"Don't...say that..." I wiped away my tears as he came closer to me.

"Zelda. I will always be with you. No matter what happens, we will always be together. I still have hope for this world and so should you. Don't give up. Never lose courage. Come on Zel, you're the one with the brain here. And looks." He smiled at me. Making everything feel better.

"...You promise...Link? You promise that everything will be fine, we will always have hope, and always be together?" I looked him in the eyes for the first time since we been talking.

"I promise Zelda...and this promise I won't break to you. Now. Go. I can only do this for you...Zelda. I love you. Forever and always."

"I...I love you too Link!" We closed our eyes. He reached out to kiss me and though I didn't expect me to feel his touch. I did. Our final goodbye kiss. I open my eyes and he is gone. I look at myself, my body no longer in pain. And I stand once more, I have a mission to do. The princess must live, I may not be a hero. But I can be a savior...for at least this one person. I put a hand on my belly, I feel a kick. I must run.

I run and run. I run as far as I can for days and nights running. I had to escape. Me and Link's life ended in tragedy. But I believe in his words. I believe in the world. I believe...in hope...

"...and that was the story of the Princess and the Hero of Time...I was here. When she arrived here, she was a wreck. But we gave her salvation. Normally we are only visible to children...yet...she was able to see us..perhaps of the hero of time's power. I felt it...deep within her. She was a powerful person indeed. Quickly creating networks all over the world. For us to travel from place to place, making it easier for everybody to hide from Ganandorf. It was truly...a wonder...tell me...why do you want to know the story little ones?

"I...wanted to know more about her was all. Thanks Master Ezlo."

"It was nothing little one. But I didn't catch you or the other one's name.

"...It's Link...and she's Zelda. And i'm going to get revenge for my mother and father."

**END! Do I hear sequel? Indeed I do! I decided this story will be a prequel to a LOZ series to come soon! Hope you enjoyed reading it. Go check out the series! Leave a review, favorite, and well...wipe your tears with tissues! **


	3. The Tragedy of Zelda

**The REAL conclusion to my Tragedy of Zelda story! I know I keep changing the ending, and extending the story and how it should be continued but I'm a writer an this story makes me Bi-polar dang it! But this is real ending to the story for The Tragedy of Zelda! Enjoy!**

"...those little ones...they sure do bear the spark to end our suffering. The green one, our hero. And the young girl, our next princess. They will without a doubt end the suffering Ganondorf has brought upon this land. And bring forth the dreams of our previous princess...and her ambitions...I remember her final days with us in this world as she carved the way for hope to be reborn..."

**10 Years Earlier, Minish Village**

"Move that lumber over there! We need more houses for those that won't have on here!" I shout out to the Minish workers who are trying their best for me to build new homes for them. They follow my every word as I the princess, and don't even bat an eye at my selfish requests. My goal, to build an Underground Hyrule that can hide from Ganondorf's armies and reach. With the help of the Minish, I can establish a sanctuary for my...son...when he is born.

"Ah...princess? Are you alright?" A young Minish boy walks up to me and pulls on my dress. I bend down to get closer to him, as i'm taller than everybody here despite being shrunk to their levels.

"Yes...of course. Why do you ask little one?" I smiled at him gently to let him know everything is fine.

"Umm...well..you're crying princess..." The young boy said. I quickly put a hand to my eyes to feel the wetness on my face, I was indeed crying. I sigh. I thought I had cried all the tears my body could allow. I guess not.

"Oh...i'm fine...just something in my eye is all. Don't worry about me...just go and play little one." I assure him setting him off with some mint candy in my pocket. He nodded and walked off to his friend. I smile and look at them. He was with a little female Minish and gave her the candy I gave him

As I looked at them both, I imagined me and Link as we were kids. He would always take whatever candy he got from his Uncle and give it to me. He was shocked when I told him I didn't really like mint candy though. The look on his face...the disappointment...

And in a flash, the face of Link appears in my mind and I cannot shake it away. His death still strong in my heart and mind. I Know I must be crying, I have to be. No girl can hold back her tears, even if she is a princess. I let the workers I know I am taking a break and head for the cottage that I take refuge in. The Minish gave it to me as soon as I arrived here somehow...it was hard to remember how I did. I must have blocked out the whole day to avoid the pain.

I open up the door to my small one bed room. It doesn't have much, but not that I needed much of anything. I strip down to just a night gown with my under garments and lie in my bed. The whole room covered in darkness, probably not the best way to sleep but we can only sleep in the dark. Its hard to with the light, but the darkness simply reminds me of that castle I ran from...it reminds of me of Link in so many ways. Ironic isn't it? Darkness...reminds of my only light. I cry without even realizing it now, guess my body does it by instinct.

I look up at the ceiling and close my eyes. But I know I won't be able to sleep...because i'm haunted in my dreams every night. Nightmares, the same dream every night. Always about Link. Always. There is no escape from my past, its hard to live right now in the present, and I have no idea how my future will be...without him.

I wipe away a round of tears and try to force myself to get some sleep. But thinking about my own body, the way I am dressed now was one of his favorites. I remember that day, our...first time. I wonder if it really is alright for me to think about Lewd things at a time like this but...they were part of my happy memories.

I remember waiting for him in our bed room. As any girl would naturally be doing before their first time. Checking their own bodies out constantly and still hoping they were good enough for the guy. I wore the same night gown and underwear I have on currently as I examined myself. I felt ashamed yet embarrassed that I was going to show myself to a man for the first time. But I loved him so it was fine right? Was I...good looking enough for him? Pretty enough? No part about me wasn't to his liking right? I worried myself so much. But...I will be brave! I will be courageous for the first time and-

"I'm...coming in Zelda!" I heard Link announce before he opened up the door. I quickly said forget bravery and hid myself under the blanket. He came in and his face became disappointed. I knew he expected to see a naked woman in the bed, but i'm not that brave yet Link! I have my underwear on for you...but I hid myself.

"S-so...umm...hey...Zelda.." He came in wearing his clothes and shyly stood by the door.

"Hello...Link...nice..to uh... see you." I could barely make out any words. How exactly does one begin such a thing! The man is supposed to leave but i'm sure even the bearer of the Triforce of Courage didn't have the guts to.

"Should I...turn the lights off for you then..Zelda?" He pointed to the candles I had beside the bed. I desperately wanted to say yes because I knew that would ease my mind greatly if he couldn't see my body but...he is the guy. He wants to see me but for me...he is willing to give that up. I simply nodded my head and he went to turn off the lights. Thus darkness covered the room as I heard him undressing himself and entering the bed. A soft kiss that embraced my lips, more like a peck from him. And I felt it all over my neck going down my body. As he went down, I feel any clothing in his way be removed and my face blushing like a tomato. I'm glad he couldn't see it. And down and down his kisses went, until he had removed all the clothes from my body. I instinctively cover myself, and I don't know why I did. I'm so embarrassed.

"It's okay Zel...i'll be gentle with you for sure..." He kissed me for a long minute. A deep kiss to make my body feel at ease and lighten up. My weakness obviously. My defense lowered. I gave myself up to him more and more with every thrust and through the darkness I felt such warmth, such a sensation surge throughout my body. I was a woman. And I was his. And all we said to each other that night was...

"I love you..." with a kiss to prove it. And now here I am...with my hand doing things it shouldn't to my body to simulate the feelings I had before. What a lewd woman...I must truly be. As tears run down my face throughout the whole night.

But that morning. As I was signing off on my list of things to do one by one as I accomplished them. A new haunting befell me. A ghost of my past.

"...Z...elda..." I hear and I drop my list of things to do and look around frantically. Of course...he wouldn't be here. A crazy thought.

"Zel...da..." I hear again as I try to reach for my list on the ground ignoring the sound. My mind again. Simply playing tricks on me! It has to be...please let this be a trick. And when my hand touched the paper, I feel another hand touch mine. It had a green sleeve. I slowly grab the paper and stand back up again seeming more green as I go up. Dammit...dammit!

"...Link...?" I say as I see Link standing right there before my eyes! Just...standing there! No ghostly aura though, it seemed like a real person was there. "Is...that you...is it really you...oh god...don't let this be a joke!"

He nodded as opened up his arms to me with a smile. I slowly take a step forward to him, I felt my reasoning disappear before me. Could this really be real? I took another step. Can anyone...see this? One more step and our chests could touch. Should I...believe this? I didn't care anymore as I felt arms wrap around me. It felt so real, he was really here!

"Link!" I yell as I embrace him back holding onto him and tearing up like a little girl and smiling with a huge smile. He felt so warm, so great. I felt safe again, as his strong masculine arms wrapped around me. I look slowly into his blue eyes that looked back into mine. He smiled and leaned in for a kiss, a kiss! Oh how I have dreamt about getting one from him again, just a kiss and nothing more from him would be great. Too good to be true! I lean in with my eyes closed and lips puckered for this great gift...a dream.

"Umm...Zelda...are you okay?" I open up my eyes to see there is no body there. Just myself standing there and the Minish people looking at me with crazy or dumbfounded eyes. I must have looked crazy to them. I look down to see that same boy from yesterday looking up at me. A dream alright...a dream too good to be true. I simply run away from the scene like I have done something wrong and hide in my room. Standing by the door, I break down in tears and fall to the floor. I hated...dreams...I hate them! I punch the floor hard and harder, breaking my hand in the process. But the pain didn't stop me...it was hearing his voice in my head telling me to stop...how long...will I be tortured like this I demanded! How long?

**Two Months Later**

My son is born in the nursery where I stayed, I lied there in a bed surrounded by female Minish doctors and nurses. I didn't feel quite comfortable with men in this position. When I was finally allowed to see my son, they handed him to me and I looked down at this sleeping, baby boy. He was beautiful to me.

"What his name be Princess?" A nurse asked me applying healing magic to keep me stable.

I simply looked at the boy, I knew what his name was for months now. I knew it for a long time what it _had _to be.

"Link...this boy will be named Link. Just like his father..." I held my son close and I didn't want to let go. For I didn't feel so alone anymore. And for the next five years. I would enjoy life as a mother for my son, raising him and teaching him many things but like his father he didn't get much of it. He would get into trouble a lot, oddly enough for breaking pots in every store! He told me wanted to find money in them. This boy was outrageous.

Of course he didn't have a hand for school or magic, he barely understood it as I tried to teach him. But naturally he was gifted with a sword, I gave up on things that would suit me and let him learn under the Minish masters to be a hunter. He quickly learned and got better and better. I see now that one day he will be a great...hero. So I tried my hardest too. I continued to expand the kingdom of the Underground Hyrule and let those who wish for freedom and a peaceful life live in networks I have developed to hide from Ganondorf. Often I would have to leave the Minish world for the outside to help do this. And each parting with my son was harder and harder, as I couldn't bear the thought of leaving him alone. Just like I was. But I didn't have much time left I knew...for my health would not last forever. I was ill.

"Mommy! Are you okay?" I remember hearing my son ask me as I was up one night developing some network paths for people to take to escape an army of Ganondorf's.

"Oh...Link..it's late. You should go to bed son. Mommy will be...cough..cough..fine." I coughed and coughed for a bit as I felt my lungs getting tighter and causing me pain with each cough. It felt like bombs going off in my body. How much time did I honestly have left to enjoy this sort of life. Sure most of it was hard work...but the time I get to spend with Link...my son made everything worth it.

"But...mommy is sick! Mommy needs to go to bed! I'll go out and hunt for some medicine tomorrow!" A young Link said with a determined look that I knew very well. The same as his father, willing to do anything for others and me.

"No..no...cough. You don't need to do that, I don't want you out hunting alone Link..." I coughed some more and dropped the father I was writing with. He ran over to me and began to coax me with his hand. Rubbing my back. He was a sweet boy.

"Mom..." He simply said. Saddened by me. A mother shouldn't make her son worried about her. It was the mother who is supposed to take care of the son. But I am a woman who was always being taken care of. Always...

"Son...it's okay..I want you to know something. One day, mommy may not...be here anymore..."

"What? No! I don't want that!" He exclaimed as he held onto me with his little arms. I simply held him back and continued to speak.

"I know...I know...but..." I couldn't finish speaking as I felt my sight fading and I fell onto the desk remembering Link calling out to me and the door opening soon after. People flooding the room, but I fell unconscious.

I soon wake up the next day with a wet towel on my forehead and my son crying on the bed. Everything is blurry and my body is weak. And behind my son, was his father standing there. Though I was not surprised to see him. I haven't seen him for years, ever since Link was born. But seeing him again did not make me cry, for I knew him being here was a sign. My time on this world...is coming to an end.

"...Link..." I softly speak to him as I gaze upon him.

"Mommy! You're alive!" He says with tears in his eyes as he hugs me.

"Yeah...mommy is alive...but...mommy has something to say to you..." I say as the Link of the past sits behind our son and puts a hand on his shoulder. He looks at me and nod.

"What...is it mommy?" He says with tears in his eyes and voice cracking. Seeing those eyes look into mine made it very hard to tell him this. But I have to be brave. My journey ends here. And my hopes will begin with him.

"Link...I want you to be brave and get so much stronger...okay? I want you to become the strongest you can be and protect those that you love. Remember to take care of yourself, wash yourself everywhere and brush your teeth. Whenever you see a girl crying...be sure to do what you can to make her smile again...you will make a girl really happy that way..." I smiled at him as his father smiled back.

"Mommy...why are you saying all of this..you sound like...you're saying goodbye...!" He exclaimed as he looked at me.

"...this...is goodbye son... You may be alone from this point forward...but not for long...or really ever. Your father and me...will always be with you...and one day...you will probably see me again in person. Though in a way you might not expect...but never think for one moment you are alone...even in a world of Tragedy...where everything is hard..."

Memories of my life flash before my eyes. Everything in an instant. I lived...a good life. I have regrets. I have pain. But I felt love too...and now I can be reunited with that love...I feel him reaching his arm out to me.

"...no one is alone in this world Link...I wish I realized that sooner than later...no matter how much darkness there is...there will always be a light...and there is always a reason to fight...be happy...my son...and...take care...I love you...I love you both so much..." And my eyes fade away and I can no longer hear the cries of my son as I feel myself drifting away to a world of light. I have done what I can. I have done what I should...and now I am reunited with the one I love in the sky above.

This...is my Tragedy...but this is also...my Legacy. After every storm, after every tragedy. There can be a rainbow, there can be...

Hope! Never give up! For when I felt I needed to give up...my own hero came to save me. Two of them. My Link...~

"Ready to go Zelda?"

"Of course...Link...lets go...but where are we going this time?"

"Hmph...anywhere now. Anywhere you wnat princess!"

"Hmm...then right here is fine."

"All you're doing is holding me though..."

"Your heart...is my home Link..."

"...I love you Zelda...

"I love you too...Link!"

**THE TRAGEDY OF ZELDA...END!**

**Hope you guys have enjoyed reading this story! This is REALLY the end for sure this time! I'm done. I have no regrets anymore, I feel this story is finally complete this time. I HOPE you guys have enjoyed this story as much as I did. Go support the sequel if you liked this story where this Zelda's son goes on his journey through the Era of Tragedy. Another dark/sad story! Thanks for reading noodles!**


End file.
